Elenco dei Bear Nella Grande Casa Blu Episodio (Italiano)
Stagione 1 (1997) # La Casa è Dove Bear les / Home is Where the Bear Is # Acqua, Acqua Ovunque! / Water, Water Everywhere! # Perché Bear non Volare / Why Bears Can't Fly # Caduta per L'Autunno / Fall for Autumn # Immagine di la Salute / Picture of Health # Titolo, Bear / Share, Bear # Età el le Topo / Age of a Mouse # Forma di Una Bear / Shape of Bear # Cosa c'é nella Poste, Oggi? / What's In the Mail, Today? # Dei Differente Colore / A Different Color # Ballare il Giorno Via / Dance the Day Away # Audizione lo Musica / Hearing the Music # Connessioni! / Connections! # Inverno Pisolino / A Winter's Nap # Magico Nella Cocina / Magic in the Kitchen # Cibo, Succo Bere, e Siate Allegri! / Eat, Drink Juice, and Be Merry! # Perso Oggetto / Lost Object # Lavorando Dire é Bear / Working Like a Bear # Primavera di Febbre / Spring Fever # L'Immagine Questo / Picture This # Il Grande Poco Visitatori / The Great Little Visitor # Sporco, ti Amo Cosí / Dirt, I Love You So # Mattina Gloria / Morning Glory # L'Amplificazione / The Amplification # Estate Raffreddamento / Summer Cooler # Amico Conversazione / Friend Conversation # Ritorno Alla Natura / Back to Nature # Dei Gioco Academia / The Game Academy # Tempo di Sonno / Time of Sleep # Equazioni sono per / Equations are For # Pendere Tempo / Making Time # Il Grande Pretendente / The Great Pretender # Immaginazione / Imagination # Oops, il Mio Errore / Oops, My Mistake # Compleanno per Ursa / Birthday for Ursa # Una Pianta Cresce il Bear Casa / A Plant Grows in Bear's House # La Casa Chiamata / The House Call # Bear Malati Giorno / Bear's Sick Day # Niente da Temere / Nothing to Fear # Suono di Una Campana / Sound of a Bell Stagione 2 (1997-1999) # Bambino Affari / Infant Business # Trovare il Formaggio / Finding the Cheese # Modo che Inventato / Way I Invented # Cambiando Velocità / Changing Speed # Il Gioco del "Che Cos'é?" / The Game of "What Things?" # Buon Modo per Aiutare Esso / Good Way to Help It # Danzare Febbre / Dance Fever # Topo Viaggio Stradale / Mouse Road Trip # Vestito Fino Giorno / Dress Up Day # Veniamo Interattivo / We'll Be Interactive # Mi Construite di / I Built That # Anticipo di Autorità / Advance of Authority # Modo Voi il Tatto / Way You Feel # Veder Insetti / Seeing Bugs # Tu Vai, Ojo! / You Go, Ojo! # E'un Misterio per Me / It's a Mystery to Me # Se a Prima Momento Non Riesci… / If At First You Don't Succeed... # Ogni Atmosferica Bear / All Weather Bear # Occupazioni di Boschi Vallata / Occupations in Woodland Valley # Tutti i Libri si può Leggere / All The Books You Can Read # Olfatto-é-rama / Smell-O-Rama # Dei Impaurito Penza / Afraid Emotions # Questo il Mio Nome / That's My Name # L'Amore è Tutto Ciò Che Serve / Love Is All You Need # Pensando Tempo / Thinking Time # Scienza della Bear / Science of Bear # Diversi Come il Giorno e la Notte / As Different as Day and Night # Visita del Medico / Visit the Doctor # Dell'Acqua Ciclo / Water Cycle # Regina Ojo / Queen Ojo # Ragazzi Sono Ragazzi / Boys Will Be Boys # Cosa c'è Mio Sono Tuo / What's Mine is Yours # Vorrei Che tu Fossi Qui / Wish You Were Here # Sportivo-Tastico! / Sports-Tastic! # Buona Notte / Good Night # Chiamare un Giorno / Call it a Day # Abbiamo Fatta Nostro Modo / We Made Our Way # Il Festival dei Raccontastorie / The Festival of Storytelling # Quando Avete Devo Andere! / When You've Got to Go! # Perso e Ritrovito / Lost and Found # Ognissanti Bear / Halloween Bear # Amici a Gioco / Friends at Play # Aspettare per Me / Wait for Me # Dei Grande Ringraziamento / The Great Thanksgiving # Visitare la Nonni / Visit Our Grandparents # Che Topo am Mi? / What Mouse Am I? # Bear Segreta Grotta / Bear's Secret Cave # La Magnifica Casa dei Boschi / The Magnificent House of the Woods # Di Bacca Bear Natalazio, Parte 1 / A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 1 # Di Bacca Bear Natalazio, Parte 2 / A Berry Bear Christmas, Part 2 Stagione 3 (1999-2000) # Compleanno per Ojo / Birthday for Ojo # Chiave di Movimento / Key of Movement # Benvenuti il Boschi Vallata, Parte 1 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 1 # Benvenuti il Boschi Vallata, Parte 2 / Welcome to Woodland Valley, Part 2 # Tutti si può Libre / Read My Book # Cibo di Utensili / Eating Utensils # Primo Giorno di Scorcio Scuola / First Day of Mouse School # Dimenticata Ritmo / Forgotten Rhythm # Scorcio Riunione / Mouse Reunion # Miele Vaso Espresso / Honey Jar Express # Giocare Dates / Play Dates # Scuola di Matematica / School of Mathematics # Pipistrelli sono Persone / Bats are People # Cosa Esperimento fa Bear Vuoi Provare? / What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? # Fresca Aira per L'Estate / Fresh Air for the Summer # Compra-Vendita Bear / Marketing Bear # Del Nostro Quartiere Festival / Our Neighborhood Festival # Lo Fabia Palla / The Fairy Tale Ball # Paroles, Paroles, Paroles / Words, Words, Words # Lo Struttura Angoli / The Structure Angels # La ventida Orso Yard / The Sale of Bear's Yard # Jei Potete Aiutarmi / I Can Help Me # Del Grande Gioco Festival / The Big Game Festival # Tempo Burrascoso / Stormy Weather # Danzare Sposta / Dance Moves # Grande Scrittura / Great Writing # Nutrimento! / Nurture! # Tutter Sorpresa Alle del Due / Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock # Solitario Casa / Lonely Home # Vado a Sonno / Go to Sleep Speciale (2000) * Bear Nella Grande Casa Blu Vivere!: Compleanno Partido / Bear in the Big Blue House Live!: Surprise Party Stagione 4 (2001-2002) # Vista di Vostri / View from You # Più Amici a Gioco / More Friends at Play # Passo Dopo Passo / Step by Step # Un Viaggio al Generale Negozio / A Trip to the General Store # Bear Grande Costume del Partido / Bear's Big Costume Party # Un Davvero Kwanzaa Vacanza / A Really Kwanzaa Holiday # Mostri e Dica / Show and Tell # Riconoscente per Boschi Vallata / Thankful for Woodland Valley # Autorità di Romanzi / Authority of Novels # Quando Harry Che Hallie / When Harry Met Hallie # Sorcio de la Partido Età / Mouse for Party Ages # Dei Grande Bandini / The Great Bandini # Bear Porta vi Scuola / Bear Takes You to School # Cosa fa Bear Vuole Construire? / What Does Bear Want to Build? # Gioco Negozio / Playing Store # Amare Giorno / Love Day # La Quiz Leggendaria / The Quiz Legendary # Un Molto Hanukkah Vacanza / A Very Hanukkah Holiday # Apportare le Modifiche / Making Changes # Inverno del suo Contenuto / Winter of His Content # Possiamo Trovare Lungo / We Can Find Along # Bear Grande Misterio / Bear's Great Mystery # Volontariato di Boschi Vallata / Volunteers of Woodland Valley # Cosa fa Ojo Che Fare Con Immagine? / What Does Ojo Do With Her Picture? # Tutter Favorito Vivaio Rima / Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme # Animali in Nostro Casa! / Animals in Our House! # Il Bambino è Qui! / The Baby is Here! # Il Vecchio Bear Gioco / The Old Bear Game # Vestito Fino Maggior Parte / Dress Up Most Things # Averlo Fatto! / I Did That! # Grande Blu Casa dei Coraggiosi / Big Blue Home of the Brave # Acquisto Dinero il Bear Casa / Buying Money in Bear's House # Il Boschi Valle Gioco / The Woodland Valley Team # Ojo Ottiene Bicchieri / Ojo Gets Glasses # Colore Ovunque! / Colors Everywhere! # Il Spuntino Nautica / The Snack Chart # Il Grande Skippy / The Great Skippy # Guarda Attantamente… / Look Carefully... # Pulire o Brillare / Clean or Shine # Bear Grande Pyjama de Partido / Bear's Big Pajama Party Stagione 5 (2002-2003) # Rocko Visita / Rocko's Visit # Fare Qualche Cena / Making Some Dinner # Scarpe per Tutter / Shoes for Tutter # Favorito Favole / Favorite Fables # Bear Grande Vacanza / Bear's Big Holiday # Qualcosa da Fare, Tutter / Something to Do, Tutter # Lasciate Andare / Let it Go # Corpo del Linguaggio / Body Language # Quando sei Casa / When You're at Home # Forma Ricercatori / Shape Searchers # Ojo dei Cortado / Ojo the Coward # Dei Organizzanta Tesoro / The Scavenger Hunt # Marchingegni di Congegni / Gadgets and Contraptions # Grande Palla fa Fuoco Pompieri / Great Ball of Firefighters # Stesso Modo di Differenze / Same Way as Differences # Ojo Manco il Suona Amigo / Ojo Misses his Friend # Sopravvivere Skippy / Surviving Skippy # Cosa c'é di Nuovo, Skippy? / What's New, Skippy? # Dai il Tuo, Dai Ogni Amico Oggi / Give Yours, Give Each Friend Today # Andiamo Planto! / Let's Plant! # Cosa Tempo Spende / What Time Spends # Il Verità Avvia / The Truth Starts # Facciamo Colpire Strada / Let's Hit the Road # Confronta Vendita Differenze / Compare Sale Differences # Insetti, Insetti / Insects, Insects # Usa il Tuo Immaginazione / Use Your Imagination # Historia il Bear / History of Bear # Mostra Tue Cose / Show Your Stuff # Apprezzamento Giorno / Appreciation Day # Un Strano Uccello / A Strange Bird # Nuovo Piano per Skippy / New Plan for Skippy # Consternazione dei Rocko / Dismay to Rocko # Le Tre Livellatori / The Three Levelers # Il Barche Galleggiante / The Boat Float # Tutter Raccoglie Moss / Tutter Gathers Moss # Raggiungimento / Achievement # Perché non può Essere Amigos? / Why Can't Be Friends? # Tutter Grande Pigiama Partido / Tutter's Great Slumber Party # Ultimo Giorno di Scorcio Scuola / Last Day of Mouse School # Questa è la tua Vita, Bear / This is Your Life, Bear Category:International BITBBH Shows